


Missing You

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Kids 12 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2010)</p><p>Buck and Vin wait for a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Buck looked for the third time in as many minutes at the small figure across the room.

The small boy was quiet, almost somber, one eye on the clock, the other on the nearby phone. 

It was times like this that the difference between the two boys really stood out, Buck thought. JD would have been fidgeting in place, asking every few seconds if it was time yet.

Vin resembled nothing less than a statue as he waited. Only his eyes gave away his fear.

Buck had carefully shown the small boy how to identify ten o’clock on the wall clock. And Vin had repeated it over and over to himself: little hand on the ten, big hand on the twelve.

Now, Buck was almost wishing he hadn’t taught the boy so well.

Chris had left early for the airport that morning, promising that he’d call home at ten o’clock in the evening. He’d teased Vin about staying awake so late, about snoring so loud he wouldn’t hear the phone, but both of them, father and son, had known that nothing could prevent Vin from waiting by the phone for his call.

Buck had swallowed hard at the scene, knowing that the two were already missing each other.

One minute to go. Buck took a peek at his watch, realizing that the clock on the wall was a minute ahead of his own. And all he could do at that point, was hope that Chris’s watch and the one Vin was so intently watching, were synchronized.

Vin looked over at Buck, then back at the clock. His lips moved silently as he read the time. Little hand on the ten, big hand on the twelve. 

Ten o’clock.

And, as if on cue… the phone rang.

“Chris?” Vin said eagerly, barely getting the phone to his ear before speaking. “I told ya I’d stay ‘wake to talk to ya.”

Buck just grinned, relaxing into a chair as the two reconnected long distance.

 

~end~


End file.
